Final Fantasy: Raging Fire
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: One is girl who is being trained to under a mentor to gain the title of 1st CLASS. The other is a woman who has of today gained a student to teach. Both are apart of SOLDIER and this is their story. SephxOC and ZackxOC


**Hey everyone, so I really wanted to make co-author story with my Onee-san(in all but blood) Hebi-Hime93 and we came up with this. It's a story about our two OC's who are mentor and student female SOLDIER members since we both like FF7. This story will start out with Crisis Core and might end as far as Advent Children or Dirge of Cerberus we're not sure as of right now. **

**Every other chapter will be center around Kaito's POV like this chapter. ****Hope you Enjoy! :D **

**Final Fantasy 7 and Crisis Core are both owned by Square Enix, the only thing Hebi-Onee and I own are the designs and stories of our own Original Characters being that we are only fans.**

**Warning: Will have some content from Crisis Core.**

* * *

Raging Fire

Kaito: Prologue

~(oOoOo)~

My name is Kaito Leradine and I work under SOLDIER which is apart of Shin-Ra, a power company that supplies mako energy to the world.

SOLDIER is an elite fighting force of super-soldiers who are infused with mako energy in order to have enhanced strength, speed and agility. You have to go through training as a normal soldier and some special requirements before you can become SOLDIER. One is being able to handle the special mako injection, there are people out there who bodies can't take the strain of the mako energy and so it is one of the requirements.

Actually I am what's called a 2nd class SOLDIER and since for some reason they want to see if I can get to 1st class soon so they put me under a mentor, I am supposed to meet him/her sometime today. Yes I say him or her because there only a few 1st Class SOLDIER members, as they are the best of SOLDIER and one of them is female which is rare.

Back on the subject of 1st Class SOLDIER's who could most likely be my mentor. It could be one of the more famous ones like General Sephiroth who is the best of all of the first class. I never meet the man personally but I have seen him at least a few times on the battle field and rarely at that since my unit was not under his command.

He has long silver-hair, yes silver hair which is something you don't see on people. The closes color I've seen to his is my own which is a Platinum blonde. I heard up close his eyes are not like most SOLDIER eyes, there a glowing green color instead of the Mako blue/green or blue every SOLDIER has and uses a long-sword called the Masamune, he super fast in battle too.

Most 1st have there own Materia but I heard Sephiroth usually uses the normal level three spells with his.

The next SOLDIER is Genesis Rhapsodos, he is a different story. The unit I worked with was one of his and I have only talked to him if it was a order in battle as mostly he keeps to himself or only usually talks to the other 1st Classes.

That doesn't mean that I haven't heard him quote the famous LOVELESS poem so many times it's permanently etched in my brain, he even has the first edition of it that he carries around everywhere. If it not in his hand it's hidden in his red jacket he wears over the usual black 1st class uniform. He has brown hair that goes to his chin, it's about a inch shorter than my own and mako blue eyes. He uses a long-sword called Rapier and seems to prefer equally using magic lot as well.

The third SOLDIER, I have to say is one I have talked to before. Angeal Hewley, a man who holds honor and pride above all else from what I've seen. He most likely is one of the ones who won't be my mentor as he has an apprentice named Zack from what I heard already. Even if it was only a few times I've meet him when I was around he seemed to be serious but good hearted and has a sense of justice.

He has black hair, the mako blue eyes, wears the usual 1st Class black uniform with nothing extra besides the Buster Sword he carries around everywhere. He told me he doesn't usually use it, because it symbolizes his dreams and honor when I asked him about if it was new the first time I saw it. Weapons usually have scratches and damages on them if not physically cleaned and taken care of but his looked more like brand new instead of well taken of, although I suspected he cleans the thing carefully everyday to make sure it stayed looking new.

And the last one on my list is probably the only female 1st Class around and the one who most likely to be my mentor out of the rest. I never meet the woman before but I heard the guys who have said she was quite beautiful and strong. Most woman who do get into SOLDIER stay at 3rd CLASS there whole lives and only four, other then myself have gotten into 2nd but only one of them have ever gotten to 1st and that is Sayori Reveral.

Right now I'm walking to the training room on floor 49 to meet them. It something that was scheduled so we can get to know each other and the mentor can understand what needs to be taught to the apprentice. Walking up to the door it slides open and I see a short thin built woman in a 1st CLASS uniform with two Katanas strap to her back. Her hair is a dark sandy blonde hair and glowing hazel eyes.

Those eyes were defiantly effected by mako energy cause of the greenish color glow that effected them. Which made me think this woman had even weirder eyes than Sephiroth's own glowing mako green. A thought came into my mind, I was right.

"I guessing your my new mentor, Miss Sayori?" I asked as it was obvious this was defiantly the famous 1st CLASS Sayori Reveral.

* * *

SOLDIER Info Data Base

_Name: Kaito Leradine_

_Gender:Female_

_Age: 15_

_DoB: November 14_

_Hometown: Mideel _

_Hair: Platinum Blonde (Short/Medium style)_

_Eyes: Mako Blue/green_

_Height: 5' 2"_

_Weight: 123 lbs_

_Occupation: 2nd CLASS SOLDIER_

_Mentor: Sayori Reveral_

_Weapon(s): Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu (Personal Katana and Wakizashi)_

_Materia: Cure, Fire, Ice, Lightning/Bolt: all Lvl. 1_

_Father: Eriks Leradine_

_Mother: Rena Leradine_

_Siblings: None_

_Other: N/A_

* * *

**Okay I'm done with the prologue and have the next part thought up but it depends on how Hebi-Hime93 does her prologue. Anyways I had thought on this a lot and have done some studying on FF7 and stuff making sure I had everything I thought was right for this story.**

_**Next Chapter... Sayori: Prologue**_


End file.
